


When We Were Young

by In_the_cage_with_luci



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fatherly Bobby Singer, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, John Finds Out, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_cage_with_luci/pseuds/In_the_cage_with_luci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam always had that more than brotherly affection. The lingering touches, the glances that were seconds longer than they should of been. Eveything about thier lives are un-normal. They've only ever had eachother. Sam and Dean love eachother and now they know just how much they care about one another in a non-brotherly way. But when they go to Bobby's because he needs John's help with a lead he found on a rougarou, John finds out more than he bargained for while trying to hunt. Bobby more than understands the boys co-dependancey and tries to let them know what they have together is okay. Sam and Dean are forced to do what they've always done, stay together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Than Just Brothers

 

* * *

  
 Sam hates school. Sure, he's smart, observant and intelegant to hell and usually makes all A's but he's always the new kid and he never has time to make or keep friends because of their father who moves around a lot for "work". But today it seemed like the best place to be in the world. The day had gone by too fast though and he couldnt stop thinking about what was going to happen when he got back to the shit motel they were staying at, in yet another no-name town when he had to face the fact that he was in love with his brother and he had kissed him last night. Sam tried so hard to repress the feelings he has for Dean. Tried to tell himself the dreams and thoughts he had about his brother were normal and they were all just a coincidence. But Sam knew the second Dean's lips touched his, that his feelings were real and he was never going to forget about that moment. Because when him and Dean kissed he knew just how bad he wanted this. Dean. He loved Dean and it hurt to much denying it no matter how much Dean would hate him for the way he knew he could no longer hide. So when the last bell rang he knew what he had to do. He had to tell Dean exactly how he felt and live with the fact that Dean would hate him forever. And that he was probably going to get a punch in the face when he spilled his guts on just how much he cared about Dean in a non-brotherly way.

As Sam was walking out of school on his way to the motel he noticed people talking about some mysterious hot guy in a muscle car. He didn't think Dean would ever want to look at him again, let alone pick him up from school so he didnt believe it until he saw it.

It was Dean parked directly in a fire lane leaned up aginst the hood of the car, staring at a group of girls as they walked by him. He even gave them a wink. But Dean knew it was all show because he wasen't here for them. He was here for Sam. His Sammy, who had kissed him last night. The Sam who he would die for no matter what the cause because he loved Sam and he was oblivious to how much Sam felt the same way up until last night. When his inocent baby brother laid one on him. He was in such shock that it happened, his first reaction was to get up and walk out. So thats what he did. He walked out of the motel in the middle of their sparring practice leaving Sam alone and confused and heartbroken. But Dean needed time to think. Needed time to adjust to the fact that the Sam he tried so hard to get out of his head felt the same way. It all seemed too good to be true. So he went to a local bar to get his thoughts together. He even fell asleep in the Impala too drunk to drive home when the night was over.

Then he saw Sam looking at him. On his way out the front doors of the school. Dean gave him a smile as Sam neared the car. His heart leaping out of his chest, the way he always felt when he got to close to Sam.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam, really confused and still melancholly.

"Can I not pick up my baby brother from school?" Said Dean now upset with the sadness that lingered in Sam's eyes. He knew he must of hurt Sam just leaving him there, without an explaination or as to where he was going, but now he saw how much he had. Sam gave Dean a look that said "I'm not in the mood" and "You know what I mean" with just one glance because Sam and Dean knew each other that well. Sometimes they could have full conversations without as much as one word.

"Get in the car Sammy." said Dean approaching the drivers side with a look over his shoulder.

"I got somewhere I wanna take you." Sam got into the car without any questions because the last thing he wanted to do was talk even though he had a million questions and so many things to say but just couldn't bring himself to say one word. As time passed with Led Zepplin playing loudly over the speakers Sam got more and more anxious as to where Dean was taking him. He expected Dean to hit him or yell at him but not this. No, Dean was acting like the happist person in the world. Drumming on the steering wheel and humming along to the lyrics. But little did Sam know just how happy Dean was.

He was taking his Sam somewhere that he knew would be perfect for this exact occasion. As they neared there designation Dean was practically bleeding with anticipation. And Sam could see it and that only made him more nervous so he had to speak up. Had to get this awkward silence over with because if he didn't and they neared somewhere Sam didnt want to be. Sam didn't even want to think about the consequences. "Dean, where are you taking me?" Sam said, a little surprised by the harshness in his voice.

"You'll see Sammy" Said Dean ignoring the agitation in Sam's voice. Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname. As another two hours passed Sam got concerned. It looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. They shouldn't have been this far away from where they were currently staying and it was already getting dark. So he decided it was about time to speak up about everything. Sam lowered the volume on Aerosmith and said

"Look, Dean I know you don't want to talk about this and you just want to forget about everything that happened last night but I can't. I need to tell you that it wasent an accident and I do have feelings for you. More than just a brother and I know you'll probably hate me for it and I don't blame you. I'm sick and It's okay if you hate me. But I can't go on keeping this secret and keep acting like I didn't kiss you or nothing happened. I'm so sorry Dean, for everything.." suddenly they were parked in a field with the sun almost down. The car was off and Dean was grabbing Sam by either side of the face and there lips were touching. Sam was confused but it felt too good and too right to argue with so he let it happen. Dean was demanding entrance into Sam's mouth and Sam allowed it, their tongues sliding together, in a passionate kiss that seemed like both of there life's purposes. When they finally broke they were both breathing heavy with obvious erections buldging out of their pants. Sam broke the silence.

"Ummm? What was that?" said Sam aroused and confused.

"That was me telling you I could never hate you, Sammy." said Dean leaning closer back into Sam. Rubbing Sam's cheekbone with his thumb. "And, that I feel the same way." said Dean with a soft smile. Sam leaned into the touch and looked at Dean like he had just told him he was pregnant. "But what about last night? When you left me?" said Sam with a confused look.

"I was just shocked, Sam. I never thought you would've ever felt the same way. So when you kissed me it seemed too good to be true. I just freaked out and left because I needed time to think. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you like that." said Dean remembring the look of sadness from earlier in Sam's beautiful hazel eyes. Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dean felt the same way he did. He didnt hate him and everything was going to be okay. Sam closed his eyes smiling into the thought of him and Dean being as more than just brothers. Then Dean's lips were on his again and Sam automatically opened up to Dean letting their tongues explore eachothers mouths. When the kiss broke off for the second time Sam realized that it was dark and he still had no idea where they were.

"Dean, uhhh. Where are we?" asked Sam filled with curiosty.

"Why don't you come look?" said Dean in a playful voice as he opened the door and sat on the hood of the Impala. Sam followed him sitting beside Dean as he looked up laying on the back of the wind shield and saw millions of stars, scattered across the sky. Lighting up the earth with their bright glow. "Dean, this is amazing!" said Sam astounded by the aray's of light . "You like it Sammy?" asked Dean with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"I love it! Thank you, this is awesome." said Sam with a big goofy smile across his face. Dean just smiled at Sam's smile though. Mesmorized by the way Sam was so fasinated by all the constalations. He even started to name some of them when he noticed Dean staring at him. "What are you looking at?" asked Sam looking over with a smile on his face.

"Something beautiful." said Dean in a non-chalant tone. Sam blushed and looked up again, not knowing what to say. Dean was the biggest bad-ass he knew and he was talking so romantic and loving it was the biggest contradiction he'd ever seen. Then Dean was on him again. Cupping the back of Sam's head, grabbing a handful of hair. They stayed like that for a while. Enjoying eachothers company looking at the stars and kissing until they felt the urge to stop. This was all they needed. And they finally had it. They had eachother, as more than just brothers.

 

* * *

 

When they finally felt it was time to go home, Sam was more than exhausted from the enventful day so he had no problem falling asleep on the car drive back. Dean was more than okay with this because Sam fell asleep with his head rested on him. There was a four hour Drive back but Dean didn't know how long he could put up with a sleepy Sammy laying to close to his already hardning dick. 

They were three and a half hours into the drive when he could feel Sam becoming restless and could see him getting hard. Then he felt Sam roll his head and was breathing hot directly over Dean's now completly hard cock. 

Sam sat up now awake from the disturbense beneath him. 

"What were you dreaming about Sammy?" asked Dean with a sexual smirk across his face now running his hand up Sam's thigh. One hand on the wheel.

"I was, uh dreaming about you" said Sam studdering from Deans hand that was now dirrectly on his pulsing dick. 

"Oh yeah? What about me?" asked Dean now straining against his jeans from the feel of his brother hard in his pants. Sam decided to slide closer to Dean be brave and whisper in his ear in a husky voice

"We were in the shower, and I had you on you're knees for me. Sucking my cock. 

Dean almost comed in his pants just from that. Hearing his baby brother talking so dirty about the things he wanted from him. Dean shuddered and let out a small moan that he would of denied any other occasion. 

Sam's lips were now brushing up against his ear "Please Dean." now un-buttoning Deans jeans releasing Dean's painfully hard cock and holding it in his hand. Dean gasped at the feel of Sam, running off the road from the sensation of his seemingly innocent brother now holding his dick, telling him his dirty dream about Dean while laying in his lap no more than five minutes ago. Sam slowy started jacking Dean. Twisting his wrist slowly, relasing a moan out of Dean. "Sam!" cried Dean when Sam rubbed his thumb over the slit.

They neared the motel and parked the Impala. Dean turned to Sam as soon as the Impala was turned off, leaning Sam up against the door and kissed him hard. Like it almost pained him the whole time his lips weren't touching Sam's. "Dean," moaned Sam into Dean's mouth jacking Dean's dick faster, thumbing the slit every other stroke. Sam explored what made Dean moan and what felt good. "Sam! Oh god, i'm gonna.." moaned Dean as he slammed his hands down beside Sam's head on the window and came hard all over Sam's hand gasping for breath from the sensations. Sam stroked Dean through the last of his orgasm now slick with his come. When Dean came back from his amazing high, he saw Sam lift up his hand and lick the semen from his fingers. Looking directly into Dean's eyes while he did. 

"Oh god Sammy! Your gonna kill me." said Dean as he leaned in to kiss Sam and lick the taste of himself from Sam's mouth.

When Dean looked down to return the favor he saw a small wet spot in Sam's pants. He felt his cock twitch at the thought of Sam coming in his pants just from giving Dean a hand job. "You already came Sammy?" 

"I guess I've wanted to do that for a while now. That, and hear you scream my name." Said Sam with a sly grin leaning in for another kiss, missing the feeling of Dean's lips on his. Sam had feelings for Dean for as long as he could remember. Even when he was four Sam once said he was going to marry Dean because he loved him so much and never wanted to live without him. 

When the kiss broke Dean zipped himself back into his jeans and got out of the car Assuring Sam to follow him. Dean grabbed Sam's bookbag from the backseat and headed to the motel room looking back at Sam, seeing him walk awkwardly from the mess he made in his pants.

Once they were inside Dean set down Sam's bookbag and went straight for the fridge grabbing a beer, opening it and taking a sip. Sam watched studiously at the way Dean held the beer, Gripping the neck of the bottle and wrapping his lips around the rim. He felt himself getting hard.

Dean noticed the way Sam looked at him while drinking his beer and decided to take a mental note for future refrences.

"Well i'm exhausted" exclaimed Dean heading to the bedroom they shared with two seperate beds with cheezy motel comforters, that  were far from soft and a nightstand with a lamp on top seperating them. Dean rummaged through his duffel until he found his flannel pajama bottoms and softest t-shirt to change into. 

When both Sam and Dean were done changing into thier clothes and Sam got the come off off him, Dean got into his bed and asked no questions when Sam climbed into his bed and snuggled close to Dean. Resting his hand on Dean's chest grabbing onto the amulet, entwining thier legs. Just smiling at the thought of Dean being his and only his. Since thier dad was on a hunt they both knew they wouldn't be able to do this forever. But Sam was okay with that. He'd rather have Dean sometimes then never at all. So when thier father was around they would be nothing more than brothers. But for right now he was going to take advantage of the time he had.

"Dean? You're okay with this right? Like us..?" Asked Sam with uncertainty in his voice looking up at his brother in those emerald green eyes. 

Dean was a little shocked by the question. He didn't know Sam thought he was unsure of wheather or not he wanted to be with him. Dean didn't want anything more than to be with Sam and hearing that Sam didn't know just how much Dean loved him kinda hurt.

"Of coarse I do Sammy. I've wanted you for so long. Knowing you feel the same way is more than I could of asked for. You mean everything to me and I want this with you. I want to be more, because I love you." Dean leaned down and kissed Sam's forhead, smiling at him when he released. 

All of the doubts Sam had about Dean not feeling the same had all washed way.

"I love you too Dean." Said Sam leaning up and pressing his lips to Dean's in a slow, deep kiss. Sam reached up to turn off the lamp and snuggled back onto Dean's side. He held on like he was afraid Dean would dissapear. 

Dean listened to the sound of Sam breathing and drifted off into a deep sleep when he knew Sam was asleep. Holding onto Sam with just as much grip. Smiling holding his baby brother in his arms.

 

* * *

 


	2. Only Ever Been You

 

* * *

 

John was hunting a vampires nest a few towns away from the motel. Sam and Dean had been taking advantage of thier new common intrest the best they could while they had the time. Sam and Dean both knew they had to hide thier relationship as soon as John got home. Niether really wanted to think about the situation they'd be in if thier father found out what his boys had been up to. 

Sam didn't know what to call, what him and Dean had. Sam had never actually had a girlfriend. He didn't think of anyone else that way except Dean. Calling Dean his "boyfriend" seemed titled and he didn't want to scare Dean off. It had only been two weeks since they had discovered thier feeling for eachother. As far as Sam knew Dean wasent sleeping with anyone else. It was eating at Sam's brain, the fact that maybe he was just another one of Dean's girls he fucked then tossed away never calling them again or looking back. 

Dean could tell something was bothering Sam. Sam tried to hide it but Dean could see past his mask. 

"What's wrong Sammy?" said Dean moving closer to Sam who was sitting on the bed with his book in his lap studying. Dean knew he wasen't really studying because he saw Sam look up at him every few seconds. Glancing at him as if he wasen't sure it was really Dean. He had been making them dinner. Nothing special, just spaghetti with off brand sauce that was mostly ketchup with black pepper.

"Nothing." mumbled Sam looking down quickly when he realized he had been starring at Dean for far to long.

"Don't tell me that Sam I know something is bothering you. So spill."

Sam looked up from his book and dropped it to the floor knowing he couldn't lie to Dean, this secret he's been keeping in is bugging him. He just didn't know how to tell Dean without insulting him in some way.

"I'm just unsure. Of ya, know.." He was cut off by Dean interupting him

"Oh god Sammy! I'm sorry. Look we can stop right now, I don't want you to think you have too do anything with me if you don't want to." Sam started laughing and this took Dean by surprise. He gave Sam a puzzled look.

"Dean, your not doing anything I dont want. I want you a lot and in everyway imaginable. That's not what i'm worried about.

Dean sighed a breath of releif. He would never do anything Sam didn't want to but that dosen't mean it would't be excrusiatingly hard. His baby brother was a work of art. His body was forming muscles that defined his long torso and he was already as tall as Dean.

"Then what is it baby boy?"

Sam shivered at the nickname, already starting to harden in his jeans. Dean's voice was always the perfect tone of sex and desire. 

"Don't be mad when I say this. But you only want this with me right? Like, you're not just wanting to have sex, because I don't know if I could take that. I care so much about you and it would kill me if I knew you wanted other people besides me." Sam breathed a sigh of relief of having that weight lifted from his shoulders but countinued to look down. Not wanting to make eye contact with Dean scared of what he might say.

Dean took Sam's hand in his and lifted his chin with the other so they looked each other in the eyes "I just want this with you. No one else. Ever. It's always been you Sammy, and I don't want you to ever think theres anyones besides you that I want to be with." Dean said that like he couldn't of been more sure of anything in his life.

All Sam could do was smile. He saw the love in Dean's eyes. The love he had for his Sammy. Sam leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips.

Dean grabbed the back of Sam's neck pulling him in for a firmer kiss. He opened his mouth to Sam's allowing thier tounges to slide together in a long and romantic kiss that never seemed to end. Dean took Sam and laid him on the bed. He did it with such care and gentleness it was as if he was scared Sam would break. He pressed his lips to Sam's one more time before lifting his shirt above his head. Then taking off Sam's. Dean kissed all the way down Sam's torso until he got to his cock. He unbottoned his pants and slid Sam's boxers and pants down in one quick motion. Dean tossed the clothes behind him in the room, not really caring where. 

Sam felt so loved at that moment. It was like everything around them sezied to exist and it was only Dean and him. Dean was being so gentle and caring he almost hated himself for doubting his brother in anyway. 

"I'm only yours baby boy. No one elses, only yours." Dean said to Sam ressuring him that he didn't need to have any doubt that he didn't want him. Dean bent down slowly, looking up into Sam's eyes and took Sam's entire length into his mouth. Moaning with the sensation of his baby brother in his mouth. Sam gasped at the feel of Dean's hot mouth taking his dick and the vibrations from Dean's moans. He grabbed fistfuls of the sheets underneath him squeezing his eyes shut with the pleasure Dean was giving him. 

"Dean, oh God! Fuck!"

"Not yet baby boy, wanna taste you first. Want you to come in my mouth." Dean began bobbing his head and going down on Sam only to come right back up. He sucked and moanded at the taste of precome that leaked from Sam. He sucked the crown good and long then taking the entire length into his mouth. 

"Dean! Please, More!" Dean kept sucking but brought his fingers to Sam's mouth. Sam opened sucking two of Dean's fingers moaning around them. He let off with a wet pop, leaving them soaking with saliva. Dean lined his now slik fingers up with Sam's entranceand slowly pushed in all the way. He slid this finger in and out searching for his prostate edging Sam into orgasm. Sam came hard moaning and writhing in the sheets when Dean hit his prostate. Dean swallowed every drop of Sam's come moaning out the taste that was his Sammy's. 

When Sam came down from his orgasm he decided it was Dean's turn. He flipped him and Dean's positions and began to suck Dean's painfully hard erection with hunger. 

"Oh, Sammy! Not gonna last! Feels so good!" Dean began bucking uncontrolably into Sam's mouth from all the pleasure. Sam's moouth was so hot and wet. Watching him bob his head up and down and laping at the bundle of nerves under the head did crazy things that made him come nearer and nearer to the end of this bliss. He and came yelling Sam's name.

When Dean seemed to gain some sort of stability, Sam curled up beside him. Resting his head on his chest, satisfied. 

"Thank you, Dean." said Sam not really sure what he was thanking him for.

"For what?" said Dean leaning down a pressing a kiss to the top of Sam's head.

"For loving me." Sam smiled across Dean's chest. Happy, blissed out and now tired, Sam could feel himself driffting into a sleep

"I'll always love you Sam. No matter what, you'll always have me. I'm not going anywhere." Dean wrapped his arms around Sam tighter difting into a carefree sleep. 

* * *

 

When Dean awoke it was 9:34 p.m. He tried to go back to sleep but his bladder got the best of him and he slipped out of Sam's embrace to release. When he came back into the bedroom Sam had woken up. He sat up in the bed rubbing his eyes.

Dean smiled at the way Sam looked. His hair was sticking out from all angles and he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes like he did when he was little.

"I'm starving" said Sam as he walked over to Dean and put his hands around his waist and resting his head on Dean's shoulder

"Okay, why don't we get a pizza?" said Dean putting his arms around Sam and leaning into the touch. The spaghetti had been long forgotten and was now cold from where Dean turned of the burner. It was pointless trying to re-heat it.

Suddenly Dean's phone started ringing, startling both of them. Dean let go of Sam with a quick kiss to the lips and ran to answer the phone that was sitting on the nightstand.

"Hello?" said Dean sitting down on the bed. Sam walked over and sat down next to him listening into the conversation, he could only assume it was thier father. 

"I'm on my way there now. I'll be there tomorrow morning. Be ready when I get there. Pack you're bags, we're heading out tomorrow." Said John

"Yes sir, see you then." as Dean hung up the phone he looked at Sam knowing he'd be upset. He hated skipping town to town. Always being the new kid and never being able to keep or make friends.

"I'm going to go shower before we leave." said Sam agitation clear in his voice.

Dean grabbed his wrist while he was getting up "I can join you." Said Dean seductivly. 

"Okay" said Sam glad to have the company of his brother.

Sam got in first, waiting for Dean to join and when he did Sam just held onto him. Not wanting to let go, wrapping his arms around his waist and clinging on him like a monkey. Dean held Sam wanting to comfort him the best way he could. Dean finally let go and picked up the shampoo. He placed a small amount in his hand and started to massage Sam's scalp. 

Sam moaned from the feeling of Dean's hands in his hair. His cock pumping full of blood.

Dean rinsed his hair out when he was done and picked up Sam's special conditoner he used that smelt like vanilla, he usually made fun of him for it but this moment was about Sam. Helping Sam from the tension he gets when they move or he get's in a fight with thier dad. So he rubbed the conditoner in his hair without any complaint and placed chaste kisses along his neck, jaw, and lips. When Dean rinsed out the conditoner Sam looked at Dean like he was God. He kissed Dean hard demanding entrance into his mouth. Dean complied immediately. He ran thier tounges together in a sloppy kiss that was perfect. 

"Come on, the waters getting cold." said Dean as he quickly shampooed his hair and reached behind Sam and turned off the water. "We better go now if we want to get something to eat. It's getting late."

They both got out of the shower dried of quickly, got dressed and were on thier way out in under ten minutes. There weren't any pizza places near the motel so they settled for a diner up the street. Thier dad had given Dean the Impala for his 18th birthday and got a new truck in it's place. They pulled up at the diner and got out. Sam wanted to hold Dean's hand but didn't think Dean was the PDA kind of person so he held off. They seated themselves at a booth waiting for there order to be taken.

When the waitress came she glanced at Sam but then she saw Dean and her eyes went wide with lust. Dean gave her quick glance and then looked at Sam. Sam's eyes were sad with the reconition of the fact that he felt he would never be good enough. The waitress was perfect, just Dean's type. Her name tag read Cat and she had a perfect hour glass figure. Slim waist with perky tits and a ass to match. She had long dark brown hair. She gave him a smile that probably worked on most men.

"What can I get for you" she winked not even acknowleding Sam was there which made him insanly jealous and more upset. Dean was his and no one elses. She couldn't really blame her though. Dean was 20 and packing serious muscle that fitted his perfectly chizled body and face. He was all sex on legs. Beautiful even.

Sam coughed, tring to pry Cat's eyes away from Dean so he could order his food and get the hell out of here. This day was getting seemingly worse by the minute.

"I'll have the chicken salad with the dressing on the side and a coke." He looked up at Dean and smiled. He ignored his anger when there eys met. It wasn't his fault his older brother was practically sex on legs. But Dean wasn't smiling instead he turned to the waitress 

"I'll have the bacon cheesburger with extra onions. Wait, no onions, I dont want my breath to smell bad when me and my boyfriend have hot filthy sex when we leave. Right Sammy?" said Dean with a satisfactory smile across his face and never breaking eye contact with the shocked waitress. 

"Cat" just looked at him. Her and Sam's mouth dropped at the same time. She wrote down his order and walked away not wanting to look at either of them.

"What was that?" asked Sam happy that Dean had called him his boyfriend and the fact he had just told off a gorgeous waitress and only seemed interested in Sam. It was the first time he addressed him as something other than his little brother. He was curious as to what made him so possesive.

"I just didn't like the way she was looking at you. Like, your weren't worth the time of day. Anyone who treats my baby boy like that is deffinatly not someone I care to be nice too. Just thought she ought to know who I belonged to. You're mine Sammy. It's only ever been you. All those times I would go off with waitresses just like that was because I couldn't get you out of my head. I just buried my feelings for you in meaningless girls so you wouldn't know you're perv of an older brother had a hard on for you."

Sam got up and walked over to Dean's side of the booth, scooting in next to him.

Sam leaned in close and whispered into Dean's ear "Only yours. Only going to be yours."

Dean shivered from how Sam's voice dropped and his lips barley brushed his ear. Then Sam started running his hand up his thigh and grasped his now throbbing dick. Dean let out a small whimper. 

"Sam" said Dean, pupiles blown from arousal. Only a small amount of green was showing. 

Sam's eyes had un-shed tears in them. Dean had just confesed something that Sam had only dreamed of.

Sam saw the waitress coming but didn't pay any attention to her. Instead he grabbed Dean by the side of the face and kissed him, automatically opening to Dean so they could explore each others mouths. They got a few dirty looks from people, but niether really cared. Sam broke the kiss when the waitress set down thier food and left. He got up and walked to his side of the booth and started eating.

"So does that mean were having hot fithy sex after this?"

Dean just looked at Sam astounded by the love Sam obviously shared for him. It's hard to belive that he hadn't seen it before Sam had kissed him that night because it was so obvious. You could feel all of the caring and compasion they had for eachother and it took them so long to admitt it to each other, scared one would hate the other. 

They spent the rest of the night eating and disscusing wheather or not Dracula could of been based on real lore or not. They talked about thier favorite horror movies and the plays and soccer games Sam used to be in. Even then Dean had loved Sam unconditionally. Maybe he didn't know just how strongly. But he was always there no matter what. Even if thier dad wasn't. Dean was always there cheering Sam on and watching his baby brother with a sense of pride.

No one knew they were brothers here. And them being together, felt right. What they had together was true love and it could never be wrong. Sam was only Dean's and Dean only Sam's. 

 

* * *

 


	3. Because You Love Me

* * *

 

Dean had been planning this for a long time. Even before him and Sam started "dating" he planned out everything he wanted to happen in his fantacys. Dean wanted this to be perfect, because it was his Sammy and he deserved the best Dean could possibly give him. Dean bought candels, and even stole some lube from the local mini-mart. He was going to make love to Sam.

Dean had been sceptical on the whole situation at first. But I guess that happens when you plan on taking your baby brothers virginity. Sam had hinted around it while they had been fooling around a few times but continued to work at Dean's pace, not making him too uncomfortable. It was weird because Sam should of been the one unsure about this whole thing, but here Dean was, with his big brother instincts kicking in. After the Diner incident he was sure Sam was ready. He knew that what him and Sam did together wasn't okay in most peoples eye's. Not just because they were brothers but they were both male too. But most people didn't have the love and bond that they shared. Dean knew that as soon as Sam kissed him with everyone watching, he wasen't ashamed. So Dean wouldn't be ashamed either because the thing between him and Sam was right and nothing could of changed that. Tonight was the night it was going to happen. Thier dad would be at the motel tomorrow so who knew when they'll have alone time like this again.

When they had finished thiers meals and were at the hotel, as soon as the door closed Dean was on Sam. He pinned him against the back for the door forcing thier lips together with hunger.

"God, Sam you make me so crazy. You know that?" said Dean proptly pressing thier lips together again, licking into Sam's mouth. Sam was panting and instantly hard from the way Dean was acting. He had never seen him so demanding and feverent. And it turned Sam on. A lot. 

"I can't take how much I love you sometimes. It can physically hurt." Sam chuckled at that. Dean seemed so sexed out already and they had barely gotten through the door. HJis eyes were once again dialated and his lips were wet and kissed swollen.

"Damnit, Dean your so fucking hot like that."

"Like what baby boy? You like it when i'm egear for your dick? Iv'e been so hard for you ever since you kissed me in the diner. Want you so bad Sammy. I want you all the time." Dean moaned rolling his hips into Sam's loving the feel of thier excrusiatingly hard cocks against the deniem. It didn't seem possible that Sam could get any harder but he did. His cock was begging for release.

"Dean, please. I need you so bad."

Dean moaned when Sam begged like that for him, so slutty and wanton. "God, I love it when you beg baby boy. Your so beautiful when you beg for me." Dean kissed Sam hard again lapping thier tounges and rolling his hip. He could of came just from that. Sam begging for his cock and the tight pressure around it from his restricting jeans. Dean let go of Sam but keeping him only centimeters. 

"Dean please, can we tonight? I know you say I'm not ready but.." Sam was cut off by Dean's insistant mouth and when they broke Dean just shook his head and looked up into Sam's dark hazel eyes.

"Uhh, just give me a minute?" asked Sam. Dean gave him another reassuring kissed and released Sam from his tight grip on the wall

Dean had no idea what Sam did in the bathroom but he just assumed he wanted to look pretty or something? Most girls he had been with did that so it only seemed natural. Dean didn't think Sam would run into the bathroom but he did. Sam was egear, and he was going to have sex with Dean, not just rubbing off or blow jobs of hand jobs. No. ACtual, full sex. He was so excisted he was practically shaking with anticipation.

Dean got the bedroom they currently shared ready. He placed candels along the nightstand and cubboard they put thier clothes in. He set the lube on the nightstand along with a glass of water and a rag. He turned off the lights. Dean knew the soft glow would look absolutly sublime gleeming off of Sam's skin. Then  Dean saw Sam walk out of the bathroom and stand in the doorframe  
  
Sam came out of the bathroom completly naked. Dean saw a blush across his face, it made Sam look so innocent and years younger. Dean took a moment to look up and down him. Studying how beautiful he was.  
"Dean, this is amazing! You did all of this for me?" Said Sam , breaking the silence. This time it was Dean's turn to blush, most of the time he tried to act like a badass. But I guess Sam brought out the best in him, it showed that Dean could be a romantic. Truth was, Dean wanted Sam's first time to be special. H ewould of only done this for him.

" I uhhh, just wanted you to umm.. You like it?" Dean was stuttering, he had never done this before and he was nervous. Sam saw how nervous he was and walked over to Dean slowly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"It's perfect."

Dean deepened the kiss, wrapping a hand in his soft hair and only tugging slightly. Sam moaned in Dean's mouth from the sudden contact. Dean led him over to the bed backwards. He felt something hit the back of his legs, then Dean was on top  of him, crawling up his body to placing kisses as he moved up to face Sam. He sucked along his neck drawing the blood up to the surface only to replace it with a gentle kiss. Sam moaned at the feel of Dean's mouth on him. Marking him. Dean moved along his faace to kiss up his cheek, finally placing a small but yet very loving kiss on his lips. Sam leaned into the kiss,wanting more instantly . He licked Dean's lower lip asking for entrance into Dean's mouth. Dean let him in, making the kiss deep and meaning full. He slide thier tounges together groaning when he felt Sam's hardened cock pulsing along his thigh. He realized he still had his clothes on and quickley lifted from Sam, straddling his legs and tugging off his shirt. He hastly took of his jeans and boxers, too eager to wait any longer. 

"Dean" Sam looked at his brother with awe. Loving every single part of his body, observing every inch.

Dean placed his lips on Sam's again, only to break the kiss and lean down running his tounge over Sam's left nipple, lapping it with his tounge and feeling the bud harden in his mouth. He ran his hand up Sam's chest to rub over his right nipple. He gave it an experamental pinch, being rewarded with a whimpper from Sam. His back arched off the bed and balled the sheets into fists underneath him, loving the feeling of Dean touching him. Dean licked down his body and hovered over Sam's impressivly large dick. Breathing over it and looking up at Sam. Dean licked up the shaft. Sam inhaled deeply at the feel of Dean tounge. He took the head into his mouth sucking and bobing his head up and down, enjoying the sounds Sam made. He took Sam as deep as he could then lifted back up running his tounge along the vein and moaning when he tasted Sam's precome. Sam dared to not looking down, knowing the moment he saw Dean with his perfect lips wrapped around his cock, that he would come instantly.

"Dean, please im gonna.. gonna come. Want you in me." Sam could feel himself on the verge of coming but holding off, wanting to come with Dean filling him up. 

Dean let off with a wet pop then slid up Sam's body placing a kiss on his lips. Sam opened immediately tasting himself from Dean's mouth. Dean broke the kiss and leaned forward to grab the lube from the nightstand.

"Gonna get you ready baby boy, but just stay relaxed. Okay?" Sam nodded his agreement, closing his eyes tight shut and spredding his legs wider allowing Dean easier access. Dean popped the cap off of the lube and poured a gernerous amount onto three of his fingers, slickning them up and pressing against Sam's entrance. 

"Relax Sammy." said Dean rubbing up and down Sam's thigh, easing him into it. Dean didn't know why Sam was so tense, it wasen't like he hadn't fingered him before. But Sam was so nerves about the fact that Dean was soon going to be in him that he didn't even notice he was tense until Dean was reassuring him. Dean slid his finger in when he felt Sam took the digit with ease he looked up.

"Sam?"

"Got, uhh. Got myself  ready for you in the bathroom." Sam stuttered from the feel of Dean's finger still inside him.

Dean placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips and added two more fingers and slowly moved them. He pushed in all the way moving his fingers in and out , while watching Sam's face for any signs of pain. But Sam was just panting and begging for more. Dean scissored his fingers, stretching Sam and listening to Sam's moans and small sounds of pleasure. Dean continued his pace, feeling Sam warm and hot around his fingers. When Dean hit his prostate he let out a loud cry of pleasure. Dean's erection was throbbing painfully inbetween his legs and with all the beautiful noises Sam was making, he had to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming. Dean fastened his pase and kissed Sam anywhere his mouth was close to. Sam fell apart beneath him. The images of Sam doing this to himself in the bathroom still lingered in Dean's mind and that was not helping his throbbing hard on.

"Dean, please. I'm ready. I need you now!" Sam was on the verge of coming and needed Dean so bad it almost hurt with the anticipation he was having. Dean kissed Sam on the lips before retracting his fingers. He made him self comfortable between Sam's legs as he rubbed lube over his cock, fisting it a few times. 

He was about to have sex with Sam. He alligned his cock to Sam's entrance and Kissed Sam on the lips looking into his eyes. 

Sam could feel the love Dean felt for him by looking into his eyes, the soft gleam from the candellight making Dean look magnifisantly beautiful. He noticed a glimmer below Dean. It was the amulet hanging between them. A soft smile came across Sam's lips remembering the day he gave it to Dean. It was something Dean never took off. Dean saw what Sam was looking at and smiled also. It was his most prized possession. Because the one person he loves more than anything in the world, gave it to him and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Dean kissed Sam again, putting all of his love for Sam into it. Then he pushed forward slipping into Sam. Sam gasped in Dean's mouth at the feeling. It took all Dean had not to shove all the way into him all at once but it was Sam, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Sam was so hot around him. 

"So tight Sammy." Dean, slid further in stopping when he heard Sam wince. But Sam just rolled his hips taking Dean in further biting his lip from a mixture of pain and pleasure. Dean pushed in another inch and made sure he wasen't hurting Sam. Despite him and Sam's preperation Dean was still so big.

"Dont wanna hurt you baby boy." Dean place kisses along Sam's face 

" You're not hurting me. Promise." Dean continued pushing in untill he was pressed in all the way. He rolled his head back, consumed with pleasure. Sam was so hot and tight around him it was almost unbearable. Both of his arms were placed on either side of Sam's head. Sam moved his hips assuring Dean it was okay to move. Dean thrust out and rocked forward in slow repetative motion searching for Sam's prostate because he wasn't going to last long from all the heat around his cock. He had been waiting for this for so long and It was too over whelming.

Sam was moaning and panting franticlly, and when Dean hit his prostate, he had literally screamed from over stimulation. "Dean, oh god! Not gonna last!"

"Me either " Dean sped up his thrusts continuing to pound into Sam's prostate. He tried to hold off longer making it last but it was so hard with the way Sam was writhing beneath him and moaning his name like a porn star. Sam was so blissed with what was happening, it was all too much. He had what he wanted, he had Dean and they were finally doing this and it was all so amazing.

He just held onto Dean tighter, wrapping his arms around his neck and barced himself from the frantic thrust and the words that were spewing from Dean's mouth. They were all words of love and things that made Sam's cheeks redder and his only becoming more incoherant to forming words himself. His eyes were shut tight and all he could think about was the feel of Dean's massive dick throbbing inside him. A consant pounding and slapping noise of skin on skin. Deans hips bnecause more irratic and he quickly reached between them and grasped Sam's cock and jacked only twice before Sam was crying out his name, and comeing all over Dean's hand and thier stomachs. As soon as Sam's orgasm hit Dean realsed into Sam with his own orgasm hitting him hard and making him see white behind his eyes, the feel of Sam clasping down on him was too much and had him pushed over the edge with stimulation. Easily the best orgasm he's ever had.

Dean colapsed on top of Sam, both of them panting for breath. When he came back from his high, Dean rolled over and laced thier leggs together. He placed Sam so he was laying with an arm wrapped around him. They cuddled together. Dean kissed the top of sam's head then pulled him up for a long kiss on the lips. 

"I love you, Dean." Sam smiled pouring his trust and effection into those three words. 

"I love you too Sammy. More than you know." And before Sam could protest Dean was pulling him in for another kiss. He pushed off of Sam feeling his come on thier stomachs, cold and dry and reached for the rag and cleaned them both off. Sam insisted Dean didn't help him with the mess between his legs. So when they were done they layed back down, pulling the comforter from beneath them and Started to drift off into a sleep, craddling eachother in thier arms. 

"You know we'll have to get up soon" said Dean sleepily and making no indication that he was going to move. But Sam just held onto him tighter, humming into his chest.

"I know, but just for a little longer. Please?" Sam knew what Dean meant. Thier dad would be home in a few hours and really couldn't risk John coming home and finding his boys naked and in the same bed. But right now was all that mattered. 

"Okay" said Dean sleepily. He set an alarm being sure to wake up before John would be thier and fell asleep holding onto his baby brother and drifting off with a smile on his face.

 


End file.
